


i'm running out of excuses

by grandstander



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandstander/pseuds/grandstander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he’d really paid attention to it, to all of it, then Daichi might of noticed it sooner. He’d notice the plain, flimsy excuses Kuroo found to talk to him, or to be near him, and at times touch him. Except, Daichi hadn’t thought hardly anything of it at the time; Kuroo was just being his usual annoying, attention-seeking self as far as he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'm running out of ways to say hello

If he’d really paid attention to it, to all of it, then Daichi might of noticed it sooner. He’d notice the plain, flimsy excuses Kuroo found to talk to him, or to be near him, and at times touch him. Except, Daichi hadn’t thought hardly anything of it at the time; Kuroo was just being his usual annoying, attention-seeking self as far as he knew.

To be fair, though, Kuroo was always like that with Daichi; he almost endlessly sought to rile up the Karasuno captain, as if any sort of reaction appeased his pinning desire. Now, Daichi could of considered that perhaps, perhaps the fact that Kuroo was like that with him and not anyone else might of been evidence enough— but, ultimately, it’d gone unnoticed. If it wasn’t the verbal taunting that varied from comments about being a ‘cute country boy' to rile him up, or teasing remarks about his stance during practice matches, certainly it had to be Kuroo's mannerisms that would give it away.

The other captains had already figured it out, as well as most of the other third year students. Daichi, pondering the circumstance, really, genuinely wondered how something like that slipped all record of his attention entirely. Kuroo seemed to find reasons to be near him, nearly pointless ones, too.

On his morning jogs, Kuroo would soon be in toe behind him— ‘to make sure the poor back country boy didn’t get lost’, he had said with that note-worthy grin plastered on his somewhat still groggy face (it should be noted that Kuroo is not an early riser, except he somehow was up in the early hours for this). More often than not, it was Kuroo handing him a towel or a bottle of water during practice, and coincidence would be a weak word to use for the number of times their fingers brushed. The attention, or influx of it, from Kuroo slowly began to boil over for the opposing captain, as it continued on for days. He’d caught Kuroo staring at him plenty of times in the morning, or during practice— it wasn’t that sort of enthralled sort of stare, it was almost content, as if his attention was solely placed on Daichi. It was embarrassing, even more so considering how many times he caught Kuroo doing it, and the fact that the Nekoma player didn’t even have the conscious to avert his gaze. It made his skin burn, color rising to his cheeks when he could feel Kuroo staring at him, and it only progressed more when the other became painfully blatant about it, enough to make the blush spread so that his ears and neck burned pink. Kuroo’s shamelessness in his little endeavors and tricks to make Daichi flush, or make him fuss and curse under his breath, it started to make the poor boy’s body temperature and heart rate increase— certainly, this wasn’t good for his health. 

Daichi’s stomach began to flip and twist when he’d meet Kuroo’s gaze, and at first he’d casually turn his attention, until he started to jerk his gaze away as if flustered by it entirely, until finally he’d lock eyes with the Nekoma captain (as if some sort of determined challenge). It wasn’t as long as Kuroo kept his gaze on him, but it was enough for Daichi to catch little details; to notice how his expression grew from placid to pleasantly cocky— Daichi was noticing him, that’s what mattered, that’s what inflated his endlessly enormous ego. He grew braver, too, once the object of his affections fell into his teasing, enough to tease him once again and play with him in manners that were far too intimate for just friendship. 

Kuroo experimented first by just blowing against the already slightly pink skin of Daichi’s ears, making him snap and his eyes grow wide, before he turned around and nearly socked Kuroo in the jaw. Of course, the taller would dodge each one, until the Karasuno captain gave up trying to hit him entirely, would huff a response angrily at him instead, shoot a nasty glare over his shoulder, then half-march half-stomp off somewhere away from Kuroo. It was enjoying to see it the first or second time, and perhaps even a little cute in it’s own weird little Daichi way, but then it got to be too much— Kuroo didn’t like the object of his affections constantly flitting away from him. This last time, he followed the short haired player, pouting and resting his chin on Daichi’s shoulder, whining that he didn’t like for Daichi to run away from him like that. 

The actions caused his skin to warm, a bright red blush on his cheeks and tips of his ears as the shorter teen swatted at his face, making the overly-annoying Captain stand to his full height. Daichi turned to face him, obviously displeased (for a second, he reminded Kuroo of a flustered child) and glaring at him— oh, if looks could kill, he’s sure he’d drop dead at this very moment. Thankfully, he doesn’t, instead grinning down at the other with confidence— and finally, Daichi speaks.

"Then quit doing that!" 

He outright snaps at Kuroo, his hands still clenched at his sides when he turned and continues on his mission to get away from Kuroo. He’s left there to pout a bit, a small frown perched on thin lips. It seemed he’d have to find a new favorite method, as that didn’t seem to get through to the overtly stubborn and oblivious Captain. Kuroo found it cute at times, but mostly (and especially right now), it was aggravating. 

He stopped, just as the Karasuno Captain requested, but he took up a new hobby of perching his head on the shorter whenever he pleased. When Daichi was instructing his team, Kuroo at times would ever so quietly appear behind him, and sit his chin atop the others head. He experimented with setting his chin and arms on Daichi’s shoulders (which reminded him how broad and bulky Daichi really was), and though he made comments and fussed a bit— it was never more than verbal. It was as if he just expected this from Kuroo, and the small battles were too much for his nerves, so he let him. In some ways he liked that, liked that he could this close to Daichi and tease him (and maybe possibly cope a feel of the crow captain’s ass, which only lasted a few seconds before Daichi was squeezing his wrists and threatening to bash his fist against Kuroo’s crotch), but it was still tiring. He liked the pink hue Daichi’s skin had, the way once on a while his voice caught just slightly when Kuroo’s breath hit his cheek, or when Kuroo would touch him just lightly. 

Despite all of it, Daichi just didn’t seem to get it. He didn’t seem to understand that Kuroo was this way with him because he, well, liked him. Kuroo liked him too much to ever say anything, to express anything outside of his usually coy mannerisms, but god— god it drove him nuts. His heart would clench and skip a beat when he saw Daichi smile, genuinely smile, and god he wanted that. He wanted that attention, wanted to be the one those looks were for, he wanted every bit of Daichi’s attention. 

It was frustrating to fall in love with Sawamura Daichi, it really was.


	2. i'm running out of ways to say i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long holy shit
> 
> also this hasn't been proof read so sorry

Kuroo's almost desperate, almost desperate for Daichi to understand-- for him to notice, because it's not like he can say it. He's tried, he's tried a lot of different ways, and either his voice catches in his throat or his fingers freeze against Arial letters, and he can't. He puts his entire body into showing, then, but nothing seems to get through to Daichi, and those little squeezes in his chest start to hurt after a while. 

 

It hurts a lot, truthfully. 

Kuroo himself wouldn't call it pinning, or broken-heartedness, but anyone else would (though the later is harder to explain). Maybe it's the way he sees Daichi smile with Sugawara, or the way he blatantly interacts with the Karasuno Ace; Kuroo's not sure, but it makes him want to curl his fingers against his chest while he tries to breath. Additionally, Kuroo knows there's nothing between any of them; they've been friends a long time, it's part of their dynamics, but it still makes his nails dig into his palms when he feels like he can't even get Daichi to notice that he wants something with him. 

And god, does he want, he wants painfully and with his entire being. 

Respectively, Daichi might as well be clueless about his own feelings, so there's no hope for Kuroo it seems. He didn't question it for a long time, it was something that simply was-- and that was that. Except those things that just were, weren't usual, especially for Daichi, and it alarmed him more when those thing started to change just a little bit (or maybe he was changing, or his heart). 

First, it started with which the way Kuroo sought to tease him-- sure, Daichi was used to it, and he didn't think anything of it (though he should have, because who else in the world could make Daichi act like the teenager he really was, or mae him yell that fast, or make his cheeks burn a rosy color so easily; the answer is no one besides Kuroo Tetsurou). The ear-blowing trick had riled him up enough for several months, he's sure, and he just came to accept the act of Kuroo resting his chin on top of Daichi's head when he read over the training regiment or observed practice. It got worse and worse, though, and his heart started to drum in his chest when Kuroos voice would gt low, or he'd catch him staring. 

Daichi can distinctly recall the exact moment when he reached his breaking point (or maybe it was the point when he realized there was something else there between him and Kuroo). 

It'd begin with a light explanation that Daichi is fond of food, especially the heartier kinds-- breads, meats, stews, he loves them. If it weren't for volleyball and the extensive training he did, Daichi would probably be a chubbier fellow, rather than a decently toned soon-to-be adult. The knowledge isn't exactly a secret, either; most of the Karasuno members are hearty eaters, and there's a collective realization that the majority of them have an intense fondness for meat. The day Daichi recall involves such characteristics, of course, because Kuroo had bugged him and bugged him to come to Tokyo after their last training week, and finally, Daichi had agreed when he had a free weekend. 

It was a long train ride, and one that was a little odd taking by himself, but for the most part it was enjoyable (despite it slowly getting more crowded the closer he got to Tokyo). The aforementioned captain had said he would be waiting for Daichi, so he wouldn't get lost, as he always teased-- and sure enough, Kuroo's face was one of the first he'd seen when he stepped off he train, a backpack and another small bag in hand. 

Kuroo, while trying to stifle and keep his composure to his reputation, was genuinely excited underneath it all. There was almost a bounce to his step when he bounded forward to welcome the other Captain, grin on his lips and thumping his hand against the shorter teen's back. Daichi huffed in response, adjusting his backpack strap before shifting his weight and following to where Kuroo was motioning. It was a little out of the way of the crowd, quieter, and easier to hear, so when he got there he opted to finally interrogate Kuroo about his supposed plans (which were more than likely supposed to torment Daichi, he's sure). 

"So what are we doing? The ticket here wasn't exactly pocket change, so you better make it worth it." 

Kuroo snorted a bit, shaking his head before replying "Always so polite, Sawamura." Daichi immediately wanted to snap back, his brow pinching together slightly, but Kuroo spoke again and didn't give him an opportunity. "Since it's not far, probably Shinjuku first-- then later on, Shibuya. It's real pretty at night." Surprise was the next thing to show on Daichi's face, brows raising to show it (though he wished he hadn't). Kuroo, for all of Daichi's ill-biased thoughts of him, had genuinely had a vague plan of what to do. In a way, it was touching, but he didn't want that to seep into Kuroo's ego, so he quickly resumes his general stern-parent facade with a slightly furrowed brow to a dealing-with-Kuroo touch and responds.

"Ah... Well, I don't know where the hell to go, so lead the way." 

There's a chuckle under the Nekoma captain's breath, but he follow's Daichi's word, ushering him through the crowd so that he doesn't lose sight of Daichi and the poor boy doesn't get trampled. It was nothing less of-- well, it was an experience in and of itself, and Daichi probably seemed somewhat like a scared child by the time they navigated out of the fuss. The day, as well, was relatively pleasantly, much to Daichi's surprise. 

He'd expected the other to pull some sort of pranks and jokes, but other than his urual verbal teasing and the overly-physical actions (Daichi's learned to tolerate them both; Kuroo wouldn't be Kuroo if he didn't behave like this, and the Karasuno Captain would be legitimately worried if he didn't), everything was quite nice. Shinjuku was busy, which is something relatively obvious considering it's the area around the busiest station, and the one Kuroo had directed him to get off at (much to Daichi's learned displeasure; he didn't like overly busy and crowded atmospheres, he could deal with loud and active, but not this crowded). Tetsurou seemed to actually be disappointed in Daichi's reaction and tenseness to it, though it's not exactly evident, but then again the shorter of the two has learned to pick up little hints from time to time and just as well as Kuroo can read Daichi, it's the same for Daichi to read Kuroo. 

Overall the area around Shinjuku had been interesting and fun to see-- it was intruding to see all the tall buildings and the crowded signs over head, the venders and shops and snack places all around were really neat. While he wouldn't dream of commenting on it openly, Daichi did end up trying a healthy amount of snacks and grilled treats-- his weakness for meat curling in his stomach when they'd pass a shop with something that smelled particularly heavenly. 

Kuroo, for as much as he wanted to tease Daichi about it, didn't. Mostly he just enjoyed the look of Daichi's face during such incidents-- and god, it was one of the cutest things he'd ever discovered about the usually composed teen. Right now, the shorter of the two was chewing aimlessly on a small tender bites of chicken pressed close together on a thin stick, and Kuroo couldn't help but smile a little too fondly, and the quietest of sighs leaves him and the want to kiss Daichi's cheeks, or kiss his lips and taste remnants of all his snacks from the afternoon on him, and hi heart is hurting and he remembers why he coerced Daichi to finally come to Tokyo. 

Kuroo returns to his usually lazy, coy face and swallowed the heavy in his throat, trying to settle the butterflies in his stomach-- though to no avail, and they rise to his chest when he speaks. "Are you still hungry? I was going to take you to one of my favorite places for lunch in Shibuya."

"Hmh?" Eloquent, so wonderfully and beautifully eloquent with puffed cheeks stuffed with pieces of grilled chicken and little seeds around the corners of his lips and sauce smeared to the corner of them, too. Kuroo snorts at the sight, and soon it erupts into a warm laugh and Daichi's frowning, finally swallowing his food, a huff of air from his nose following. 

"What's so funny? What'd you say?" 

It flusters him, because it's not his teasing laughter or cocky little muffled chuckles, it's genuine, bright laughter and it makes his chest feel warm-- and his cheeks, too. Surely he could blame that on the heat, but it still baffles him, because one minute Kuroo's casually ambling beside him, and then he's covering his mouth and laughter. It tugs a little on his heart, but he huffs instead (practically pouting), turning and looking anywhere but at the other Captain. A hand on his shoulder tries to pull his attention back, and his laughter is considerably calm minus a few lingering weak laughs sprinkled into his speech. 

"I was-- I was asking if you wanted to grab lunch, in Shibuya." 

Daichi's purposely quiet, trying to play at ignoring him, but the promise of lunch is trying, and he sighs, giving in with a muffled "Yeah, sure." And just as he's answered, Kuroo's stuffing a napkin in his hand (and he presses his finger's a little too hard against his palm, and when he pulls his hand away, there's a brush of his fingers that lingers too much and makes his skin feel like it's burning). "You got some sauce on yer' face. It's kinda cute, and I thought about not telling you, but I'm such a nice guy that I figured I outta." 

Daichi is simultaneously baffled, embarrassed, and annoyed-- and it is truly amazing, really, that one person could invoke such a conundrum of emotions with just a sentence. He huffs, swiping the napkin against his cheek roughly and mumbling under his breath, cheeks a bright red as he almost stomps his way alongside Kuroo, who's just smiling and humming, completely content. 

It's a little late when they get to the small corner restaurant, and they've withered down to casual talking, which is very pleasant-- it really is. They order in peace, and said peace carries on for the rest of the night, discussions swaying from training, volleyball, school, college, summer jobs history, and so on and so on. As the Karasuno settles into the conversation, he becomes increasingly more animated, and upon topics that strike his passion, he's wildly into it with his hands moving about him fluidly and Kuroo enthralled with it. It's rare he gets these parts of Daichi to himself, so he soaks it up and drowns himself in it, rarely taking his eyes off of the short-haired boy, chin coming to rest on his palm. He gives responses in due time, riddling off small stories on his own, but he makes to try to and prod whatever he can out of the other, because these times are so rare and he wants more, so much more-- 

Daichi's immersed in whatever he's going on about, and he misses the softening looks, the catty grins withering to genuine smiles with small creases at the corners and half-lidded eyes and raised brow, the warm colors on Kuroo's face. He's endlessly in love with Daichi, and he still doesn't notice, he doesn't notice by the manner in which Kuroo knocks his chopsticks against Daichi's and prevents him from taking a bite for a couple seconds. It earns him a short little, half-hearted snap, to which the taller of the two laughs and they go to eat in silence. It's a couple minutes later when Kuroo pushes a few chunks of chicken into his bowl, Daichi looking up questionably, but the Nekoma captain's head is bowed and aimless smile on his lips as he continues to eat as if nothing happened.

When Kuroo walks Daichi back to the train station, the sky's finally dark overheard and there's smears of purple and pink in the sky from the setting sun, and the air's a little cooler and it's... it's pleasant. Truthfully, Daichi had a pleasant day, and the sunset feels fuller than usual with the presence of another beside him, but he doesn't question it. 

The silence and peace lasts until they're saying their good byes, and Kuroo's pressing for Daichi to text him when he gets home to let him know he's alright. The short-haired boy snorts, but he finally complies, and he intends to keep his promise because there's a deep sink of worry that he can see in the taller teen's face that makes his rib squeeze, so he says he will, and he's about to board the train when Kuroo tugs on his shoulder. 

"Now what, Kuroo?" 

He's answered quickly, gently, but without words. Kuroo bends forward, shoulders arching forward slightly when he presses a light kiss to Daichi's lips. When their mouths part, the taller doesn't pull away quickly, instead he hovers there for a moment, his breath washing over Daichi's skin and intense nearly-black orbs staring into Daichi's wide, warm coffee colored ones. Kuroo sees the red spread over his face, reaching from ear to ear, and he vaguely muses that he likes these golden-brown colors next to the pink, and he slowly pulls away, Daichi standing awestruck. He doesn't move, but there's the intercom over head that makes him jump a little, and finally he turns his attention away, head forward and eyes to the ground with the red now burning on his ears and the back of his neck. 

Kuroo fights the urge to kiss him again, or to kiss his neck, and he mumbles a good bye before stepping back two paces when Daichi makes to board the train. When he does, his fingers slowly come to grace over his lips, index and middle presses to the skin while the others were weakly curled. He makes to sit on the opposite side, sliding down into his seat and glancing up to see Kuroo still standing there, watching, weak grin on his face. The train roars up, about to move, and the hand in Kuroo's pocket moves and he gives a motionless wave of good bye, and without thought, the hand over Daichi's lips moves up and returns the wave.


	3. let's stop running, since we've fallen in love and all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: it's kurodai week and i've been swamped at college, but i figured i'd give this some sort of end since i have a small break   
> it's a little hasty, i hope you all don't mind, i'll be starting school again soon so i did this in one night (meaning it's not beta'd, sorry)
> 
> i actually didn't plan on finishing this, to be honest, because it went a much different route than i planned, but i'm kind of happy i finished it anyway
> 
> you guys seem to really like it   
> i hope the ending doesn't disappoint you 
> 
> thanks !

It's been two weeks since Kuroo kissed Daichi. 

Daichi hasn't talk to him at all.

Instead, Daichi mulled away in his thoughts, setting into autopilot whenever his strong resolve to continue with his life faltered; his body would go on, but his eyes would glass over a bit and he'd just keep thinking of the warmth. The warmth of his kiss, and how it seemed that he'd walked on air until he sat on that train. 

Not having control was something that bothered Daichi. 

In a metaphorical sense, even though his train ride home was altogether physically smooth, his heart seemed to crash-- a train wreck, if you will, with Daichi's brain rattling with it and getting lodged further down in his chest. It was so hard to think-- what was he supposed to think about? Daichi had no damn clue, and it bothered him how every time he marinated in his thoughts, Daichi'd recall another little thing that made his heart flutter. While he hadn't noticed them at the time, Daichi recalls the small little smiles and the warmth that swelled in his eyes like he was looking ta Daichi as if he was born of the sun. It hurt a little bit, because the Karasuno Captain hasn't spoken with him sense, and also because Daichi's not sure _why_ Kuroo would give **him** those looks.

Kuroo had something to offer a partner at the very least. He was charismatic (if you spoke to him for less than five minutes) although infuriating at times with his chosen purpose to annoy Daichi, he wasn't bad-look _at all_ \-- Daichi'd be a liar if he told himself otherwise. All he can do is suddenly praise Kuroo in his mind, and Daichi's heart beats faster and groans at himself. 

Why couldn't he just be plainly annoyed by the infuriating asshole like he was just a few weeks ago? At least things were simpler, and Daichi's head was a little clearer (though it could be debated, honestly). 

He wondered if a hundred different winged species had taken shelter in his body, what with all the fluttering feelings and all. Butterflies, birds, fireflies-- perhaps he was meant to wither away in this quiet madness of denial and become a habitat for these creatures and feelings. 

When this sort of theoretical conclusion arrives to Daichi's mindset, it throws him for a bit of another loop. He's tired of this lack of control, this submissive nature to his own emotional and romantic demise-- at the very least, he owes Kuroo a response. The only problem is, he doesn't know what that response is. 

( Which is a lie. Daichi knows, he just doesn't want to admit. )

With such a sense of resolve, Daichi throws himself up into an air of confidence, and he tells himself that if anything, he will take the reigns on this. Kuroo can be as infuriating as he damnwill pleases, and he may make a little bit of a detour from time to time for Daichi, but he'll be damned if he just festers and doesn't stand tall and proud. He's Daichi Sawamura, he's nearly an adult-- he's starting college in the fall, he's always been top notch. 

If anything, he ought to give Kuroo what he's fallen for, not a coward. 

Thus, Daichi pulls up his phone, and in a hasty motion he pulls of Kuroo's number, but his thumb jerks and he pauses. He stares at the name, his breath tumbling from his mouth as he closes his eyes, and gently presses his finger down. 

With each ring, his burst of confidence withers and shrinks a little more.

Finally, a voice answers, emotions evident in his hasty answer, a greeting laced with shock and simultaneous relief tumbling from his mouth before he sounds breathless. Kuroo stays quiet for a moment, before saying his name again-- " _Sawamura?_ "-- this time his tone a little sadder, scared, almost like a child that's afraid to hear the truth. Daichi's throat constricts and his voice comes, but stops in his throat and he starts coughing suddenly. Kuroo waits on the other end of the phone, biting his lip, until he chances saying the other's name again. 

"Daichi." 

Suddenly, Daichi could swear the heart that had dropped in his rib cage jumped into place and his brain was shoved back into his skull, his heart thumping and doubling in size-- threatening to burst. Daichi does what he always does, huffs and quickly quells the other captain's worries, "Don't worry, idiot, I'm fine." His voice sounds stern, like his usual self, and he half expects for them to go back to their old routine. "... I'm surprised you haven't teased me so far." 

"You didn't talk to me for two weeks, I don't want to scare you away now." There's the muffled sound of Kuroo laughing a little, and Daichi feels relieved and despite his words, a smile groans on his face. "I'm not some sort of frightened animal, you know." 

"I know." 

It's a little startling how quickly Kuroo's responding, but meanwhile how smooth and calm his voice is. It's nice, refreshing.. but there's a small hint of.. something on his voice. Saddness, maybe? It hurts to keep wondering, so Daichi stops, and he acts. 

"I missed you." Daichi chokes, his face suddenly growing warm and Kuroo just _knows_ his skin has that lovely pink tint that he adores now. "Don't just say it like that!" Daichi fusses, his hand coming over his reddened cheeks and pulling the phone a little away, his eyes darting even though Kuroo can't even see him. "Why not?" 

Daichi doesn't answer, instead staring at his feet that're hung over the side of his bed, skin contrasting with the pale tone of the floor below him. Kuroo waits for a moment, listening to his breathing, and he wishes he could be in front of Daichi and lean closer, listen to his heartbeat and **feel** the other boy's breath. "Daichi, do you love me?" 

Daichi waits a moment, voice finally coming out in a quieter tone than his usual strong, booming voice. "... Love's a strong word, we're just seventeen." 

"Do you _like me_ , then?" Kuroo almost rolls his eyes, but he finds it a little endearing how flustered Daichi is even just on the phone. He smiles a little, head leaning back against his pillows as he stairs at the ceiling. "... I was thinking about coming and visiting you.. i-in Tokyo, again" Daichi's voice is hesitant, as if he had been extremely careful with his words (and he had). Kuroo sighs, and he debates about teasing him or not. 

He gives in to old desires, and he does poke a little, "Is that the best answer I'm gonna get?" Daichi's brow pinches on the other end, and his face turns a little bit of a darker color. "Don't change the subject, idiot." 

"You changed it first." Kuroo's counter is smooth, and the other can hear his ego starting to soak into his voice and through the phone. It's a little annoying, and Daichi huffs at him, opening his mouth to fuss, but Kuroo laughs quietly and sighs-- a sort of quiet, happy sigh that makes Daichi want to kiss him. Daichi wants to settle into Kuroo's body and kiss him 'til he's breathless. "Ahh.. since you sound like you miss me that much, how about next weekend?" 

Daichi wants to fuss more, but he bites his tongue, instead letting it go and sighing with a weak "Alright." 

They're both quiet for a moment, and Daichi wants to speak, he wants to outright tell Kuroo how much he means, but Daichi's not much of a poet. Kuroo, even though he's offly annoying when he talks, can riddle off small poems in Daichi's ears and whisper them into his skin. Kuroo can talk about it so much better than Daichi can. 

Daichi's always been better at speaking with his actions. 

"It'll be hard to romance you if you keep acting like this, like you're running from me." Kuroo's voice is back to it's usual catty and egotistical manners, much to Daichi's relief as well as annoyance. Daichi huffs at him again, breath coming threw his nose in a fury before he slowly works up the courage to respond much better than he has throughout this entire conversation. "... You don't have to **_romance_** me."  

"Oh, what's this? Is this Sawamura confessing his undying love for me?" Kuroo, in this exact moment, with just his voice could be a Shakespearean actor with the amount of theatrics he has going on. 

"I did that when I told you I wanted to come visit you, asshole!" Daichi's hands, that had previously been knotted into fists and clutching his pillow, slammed down into them, eyes squeezing shut as he shouted a response. Immediately after, Kuroo can here a quiet thump-- a noise that signaled Daichi has thrown himself down, face first, into his pillows. Kuroo, for all his devious nature, feels sorry for all his teasing (even though he horribly enjoyed it). "Ah, Sawamura, I'm sorry--" 

"I'm sorry." 

Kuroo's voice grows a little gentle and Daichi slowly pulls his phone to him upon hearing his apology, though he only responds to Kuroo with a defeated sort of groan. Kuroo smiles at the sound, closing his eyes and trying to image the other boy flustered and tangled in the mess of linens he's made of his bed. "I'll see you next weekend then, yeah?" the sound of the other boy shuffling and turning onto his side is heard, and a quiet "mhm," follows. 

There's a pause before Kuroo speaks, his voice soft and loving when he says "I can't wait to see you." Daichi sighs, giving into defeat "Me too." He sounds a little breathless, and Kuroo smiles so wide his cheeks hurt and he curls his fingers into his sheets. They stay on the line a little longer, not talking and just enjoying each other's presence and exchanging small talk that turns into a little pillow talk on Kuroo's part. 

Daichi fusses at him, as usual, and Kuroo's laughing his ass of. Finally, they say their good byes, and begin making plans for the coming weekend. 

It's a bit of a mess, hectic and with a little shouting and running about in Daichi's end of the whole ordeal. To and fro, and a lot of talking on the phone, and with each passing day, Kuroo gets a little more sappy and Daichi slips up and says he misses Kuroo, too. It gets to the point where Daichi groans and asks where the old annoying Kuroo went and who this **dork** was. Kuroo, for once, was on the defensive, and they both end up laughing that night. 

When Daichi finally arrives at Tokyo again, He picks up his pace until he runs into the taller teen, sending them back a few paces with Kuroo giving some sort of dumb little remark as his usual self. The shorter steals a small quiet, for fear of the public eye, and Kuroo seems to pause for a minute before he grins and his fingers tighten on Daichi's hips. Daichi learns he's much more sappy over the phone and in private that week. Kuroo learns that Daichi's much better at speaking with his body and actions. 


End file.
